pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Mode in PvZ:TPC
Adventure Mode '''is a main mode in Plants vs Zombies: The Parts Collision. Overviev In Adventure Mode, the player starts out with only a Peashooter. The fifth level in each area is a bonus level, which takes the form of a mini-game. The tenth level of every stage is a conveyor-belt level. Every fifth level, except for Dark Ages - Day 5, is later unlocked as a mini-game level. During Big Wave Beach - Day 2, the mini-games mode is unlocked. Levels # Player's House # Dark Ages # Big Wave Beach # Player's House Roof # Super Mutant Mini-Levels This levels are half levels, half minigames # Nut Defenders (Player's House - Day 5) # Whack-A-Zombie (Dark Ages - Day 5) # Big Trouble Little Zombie (Big Wave Beach - Day 5) # Vase Breaker (Super Mutant - Day 5) # Dark Stormy Night (Super Mutant - Day 10) # Bungee Blitz (Player's House Roof - Day 5) # Dr. Zomboss Revenge (Called Dr. Zomboss Attack in Player's House Roof - Day 10) The Parts '''Easy Adventure Mode Easy is a game mode introduced in the Difficulties update of Plants vs. Zombies: The Parts Collision - The Patrs Mod, along with Hard and Impossible Adventure Mode. It contains all worlds inside. After pressing Play, the player will be directed to a screen with Adventure Mode (Easy) on the left, Hard in the middle, and Impossible on the right. The player can then choose which difficulty to play in. During normal gameplay, the player can press the 'back' button (located at top-left) when viewing the worlds to return to the difficulty selection screen. Worlds in Adventure Mode (Easy) * Ancient Egypt * Pirate Seas * Wild West * Frostbite Caves * Lost City * Far Future Hard Adventure Mode (Hard) is a difficulty of Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies: The Parts Collision - The Parts Mod which add different mechanics, conditions, or objectives to gameplay. Some levels are remakes of Plants vs. Zombies ''mini-games. Gameplay wise, they play out similarly to the mini-games and puzzles of the first game. In this mode. Some normal levels are changed to special ones. '''Save Our Seeds' To play it, you must unlock 3 worlds in Easy difficulty, but 4 after Ancient Egypt - Day 32. In this Special Level, the player has to stop the zombies from eating/destroying the endangered plants on the yellow and black striped tiles. Each world usually has a certain plant, but some worlds have levels with various endangered plants. Some even contain 2-3 types of plants in the same level. Appear in: * Ancient Egypt - Days 15, 20, and 32 * Pirate Seas - Days 16, 24 and 32 * Wild West - Days 16 and 24 * Frostbite Caves - Days 15, 23 and 27 * Lost City - Day 15 * Far Future - Days 15, 20 and 29 Locked and Loaded To play it, you must unlock 4 worlds in Easy difficulty, but 5 after Wild West - Day 9 The player has to use plants pre-selected by Crazy Dave. Otherwise, the player "would have risked distorting reality", according to Penny. * Ancient Egypt - Days 11, 21, 28 and 34 * Pirate Seas - Days 5, 18 and 29 * Wild West - Day 9 and 22 * Frostbite Caves - Days 14 and 29 * Lost City - Days 8, 14, 21 and 31 * Far Future - Days 6, 17 and 28 Category:Game Modes